


Синяя борода

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Время страшных сказок!))) Жил-был Тони Старк, и однажды его угораздило заблудиться в глухом тёмном лесу.Локи в команде мстителей, ER Локи и Тони. Благодарность за вдохновение группе "Король и шут" с их песней "Лесник" и всем страшилкам, прочитанным мной по тропу о Синей бороде.





	Синяя борода

Внизу расстилалась непроглядная тьма. Тони поморгал, потряс головой. Ничего не изменилось, только сквозь гул полёта прорезался встревоженный голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— Сэр, вы меня слышите? Мистер Старк, сэр? Сэр? Сэр, вы меня слышите?

— Не ори, Джей, — поморщился Тони. Кожу на лице неприятно стягивало, а это, вероятней всего, означало, что он крепко получил по голове и отключился. — Что я пропустил? Бой закончился?

— Да, сэр, — уже гораздо спокойнее ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Бой закончился через двадцать две минуты после того, как мастер Локи велел вам возвращаться в квинджет.

— Кхм… — Репульсор на левой ноге чихнул, Тони провалился в воздушную яму и с трудом выровнял полёт над самыми макушками деревьев. — Я так понимаю, в квинджет я не вернулся?

— Нет, сэр. Вы приказали лететь домой. Я пытался обратить ваше внимание на неисправность костюма, но вы настаивали.

— Ничего не помню, — признался Тони. — Сколько осталось энергии в костюме?

— Семь процентов, сэр.

— Вот дерьмо! Джей, мне нужно где-то сесть…

— До ближайшего поселения восемьдесят шесть миль, сэр. Если посмотреть на два часа, должно быть видно зарево на горизонте. Вам туда.

— А дотянем?

— Нет, сэр, — бесстрастно ответил ДЖАРВИС.

Репульсоры снова зачихали, левый бутджет отключился, и Тони с воплем рухнул вниз, ломая ветки деревьев. По счастью, эти же ветки снизили скорость и смягчили удар о землю, но всё равно у Тони дух вышибло, и несколько минут он лежал, соображая, настолько ли ему плохо, насколько себя жалко. Решил, что всё же не настолько, а жалеть себя лучше где-нибудь в более уютном месте.

С жалобным стоном Тони перевернулся на спину, кое-как выбрался из раскрывшегося костюма, глотнул свежего воздуха и поёжился. Ну, хоть не снег, как при прошлой аварийной посадке в Теннесси, и то ладно.

— Кстати, где мы, ДЖАРВИС? ДЖАРВИС?

Костюм снова застыл бесполезной грудой железа.

— Восемьдесят шесть миль и ни одного деревянного индейца с пончо поблизости, — пробормотал Тони, подняв лицо к затянутому облаками небу, обхватив себя руками и потирая предплечья.

С дерева вспорхнула какая-то крупная птица, и ветка закачалась, щедро полив его дождевой водой, скопившейся на листьях. Выругавшись, Тони отошёл в сторону, едва разминувшись со стволом другого дерева.

— Так, спокойно, — велел он себе. — Это просто лес. Ничего страшно… Ааа! Ооо… Ууу!..

Нога не встретила опоры, и Тони с шумом скатился по склону оврага, ободрав лицо и руки. По дну оврага вдобавок протекал ручей. Умылся и напился Тони с радостью, но вот мокрая и грязная одежда комфорта предстоящему пути не добавляла. И в довершение всех бед, выбравшись из оврага, он не смог обнаружить свой костюм.

— Чудно! — сплюнул Тони после получасовых безрезультатных поисков. От холода стучали зубы, от слабости дрожали и подгибались колени. — Оценим шансы, — по привычке говоря сам с собой вслух, начал Тони. Звук собственного голоса будто отгонял темноту и живущий в ней страх. — Даже если ДЖАРВИС укажет координаты, где потерял связь, и ребята найдут костюм, меня в нём уже нет. Восемьдесят с лишним миль по тёмному лесу пешком? Три ха-ха. Тогда какие у меня варианты не загнуться прямо тут?

— А заходи ко мне в гости, — дружелюбно предложила темнота.

Тони подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, разворачиваясь на звук и выставляя перед собой кулаки. От страха перехватило горло, лишь это избавило его от позора взвизгнуть, словно девчонка, увидавшая мышь.

Из темноты выдвинулась какая-то глыба.

— До моего дома рукой подать, — всё так же дружелюбно продолжил незнакомец, и Тони опустил кулаки.

— Тут есть жильё?

— Ага, туточки.

Тони едва удалось рассмотреть взмах рукой куда-то влево.

— Так вы лесник? — спросил он, успокаиваясь. Если это лесник, он это место наверняка знает, как свои пять пальцев. Тогда и костюм они завтра посветлу найдут, и Локи можно будет предупредить, чтобы не психовал. — А почему вы без света по лесу ходите? — спросил Тони, споткнувшись о корягу и едва не упав.

— Дык приловчился. В лесу ж, ета, всякое бывает. Раз потемну пошоркаешься, другой, да и привыкнешь.

До дома действительно оказалось недалеко. Тони мысленно настроился на убогую охотничью хибару с деревянными нарами вместо нормальной кровати, но удача наконец повернулась к нему лицом: добротный просторный дом в два этажа, из большой трубы и двух труб поменьше поднимался дымок, что позволяло надеяться не только на ночлег в тепле, но и на горячую ванну. Пусть даже её роль тут играла высокая деревянная бадья, скреплённая обручами.

Отмылся Тони быстро и не отказался бы ещё полежать подольше, отогреться, но вода остыла. Пришлось выбираться, заворачиваться в старомодный халат и идти искать камин. В утешение хозяин дома выставил на стол чугунок с картошкой и тарелку с каким-то заманчиво пахнущим мясным блюдом.

— Медвежья лапа с луковым соусом, — пояснил он. — Язык проглотишь.

— Луковый соус, чтобы отбить вкус мышьяка? — неуклюже пошутил Тони.

Лесник сдвинул брови и рассерженно засопел. Тони скорчил гримасу, извиняясь, мол, не обращайте на дурака внимания, и принялся за еду. Было действительно вкусно.

— А собак у вас что же, нет? — спросил он, чтобы поддержать беседу. Тишина с непривычки казалась угнетающей.

— Были собаки. Да о ту зиму голодно выдалось очень. Вот и остался без них.

— Волки задрали? — с умным видом покивал Тони.

— Не, туточки волков не водится. Крупной дичи вообще не стало, перевелась.

— Но медведи ещё забредают иногда, — усмехнулся Тони, кивая на свою тарелку.

— А? Это да. Иногда забредают. Но редко. Не знаю, протяну ли зиму.

— Ну так, может, вам деньжат подбросить? — смутился Тони. — Вы меня вроде как спасли, в благодарность. А?

Лесник, казалось, заколебался.

— Не, — решительно мотнул он головой. — Сдюжу. Идём, покажу комнату.

— Мне бы позвонить? — робко заикнулся Тони.

— Електричества тут нету, как же ты позвонишь, — усмехнулся лесник. — Идём.

У лестницы Тони что-то послышалось. Какое-то далёкое завывание. Странно, вроде хозяин утверждал, что ни собак, ни волков здесь нет.

— А что там? — спросил Тони, указывая на дверь под лестницей, откуда, как ему показалось, доносилось завывание.

— Подвал. Туда не ходи! — Лесник сдвинул брови и даже погрозил кулаком. — Там все запасы, льдом обложены. Напустишь тепла из дома, мясо загниёт.

— Понял, понял, — покивал Тони. Нарочито широко зевнул.

Лесник, успокоившись, отвёл его в комнатушку в мансарде. Тони поблагодарил, ещё раз зевнул, улёгся в кровать, поворочался минут десять, но сон не шёл. В незанавешенное окно ярко светила почти полная луна, как назло вышедшая из-за облаков, шуршали ветви деревьев, царапая крышу, в тёмном углу мансарды скреблась и попискивала мышь, наволочка на подушке была несвежей и пахла чем-то неприятным. А ещё Тони снова слышал тонкое тоскливое завывание. Где-то далеко в лесу вдруг явственно взвыл волк, затявкал, подзывая остальных. Тони представил стаю серых голодных теней, несущихся по следу прямиком к затерянному среди леса дому, и у него пересохло в горле.

Вода стояла там, где и показал хозяин. Напившись из ковшика и прикрыв бадейку крышкой, Тони снова отправился наверх, но, проходя мимо двери в подвал, остановился. Нет, пожалуй, ему не послышалось. Да и насчёт волков хозяин явно соврал. Может, он держит последнего пса на привязи в подвале, чтобы его тоже не сожрали волки? Тогда почему собака постоянно воет? У Тони никогда не было собаки, но вряд ли люди держали бы питомцев с такими раздражающими привычками. Да и потом, что, если волки придут на этот вой?

Замок поддался легко и бесшумно, похоже, его не так давно смазали. Тони взял стоящую на приступочке лампу, зажёг и начал спускаться в подвал.

— Что-то тут как в сказке, чем дальше, тем страшнее, — пробормотал он себе под нос, чтобы приободриться.

С последних ступенек Тони едва не упал — так его шокировало открывшееся зрелище.

— Чур меня, чур меня! — по-детски воскликнул он, зажмуриваясь, но ни крюки, ни висящие на них тела не исчезли.

— Ваваииии, — вдруг всхлипнуло крайнее из висящих тел, и Тони с ужасом осознал, что девушка ещё жива.

Он кинулся к ней, чтобы освободить — и отшатнулся. Ноги и руки бедняжки заканчивались аккуратными культями. Тони окинул взглядом остальные тела, понял, что с них уже начали срезать мясо, а парочку вовсе распотрошили, и его замутило. Медвежья лапа? Или человеческая нога? Чем его потчевал гостеприимный хозяин?

— Что ж ты такой нетерпеливый? — укоризненно спросил лесник, незаметно спустившийся следом. Тони отшатнулся в дальний угол и схватил подвернувшуюся под руку железку, напоминающую длинный вертел. — Всё равно здесь бы оказался, но тихонько, мирно, во сне…

Лесник перевёл взгляд на девушку, и та завыла громче.

— Я ж хотел как лучше, — покачал головой он. — Жила бы себе в удовольствие, отъедалась. А теперь-то тебя кормить безъязыкую — сплошное мучение. И не забьёшь, тоща больно...

Тони крепче сжал железку, приготовившись защищаться до последнего. Оказаться без языка, без рук, без ног на соседнем крюке? Ну уж нет, пусть лучше убивает сразу! Живым он не дастся…

За спиной лесника выросла громадная тень, и Тони с ужасом уставился на неё, чувствуя, как предательски слабеют колени. Похоже, одного пса, больше похожего на гигантского волка, лесник всё же оставил. Да, такой монстр и медведя в одиночку завалит, только клочки от шкуры полетят. Лесник укоризненно поцокал языком, приняв мимику Тони за отвлекающий манёвр, и не обернулся. А зря. В следующий миг мощные челюсти сомкнулись на его загривке.

Что-то хрустнуло, неприятно чавкнуло, мягко обрушилось на пол тело, и Тони закрыл глаза, прощаясь с жизнью.

— Что с ним? Живой? — вдруг раздался голос Наташи. — Дай-ка.

Наташа повелительно похлопала огромного волка по боку, требуя дать ей пройти. Тони неуверенно хихикнул. Кажется, у него начались галлюцинации, впрочем, довольно забавные…

— Я сам, — с трудом выталкивая слова из пасти, огрызнулся волк.

— Ты его пугаешь!

По волку прошла знакомая зеленоватая светящаяся волна, и Локи склонился над ним, мягко пытаясь отнять у Тони вертел, который тот всё ещё выставлял перед собой.

— Уже всё, Тони, — заговорил Локи, разжимая его пальцы. Сам Тони был совсем не против отдать железку, но вряд ли сумел бы — пальцы свело. — Всё хорошо, всё закончилось. Не смотри туда, — сдвинул брови Локи, стоило Тони перевести взгляд на страшную стену с крюками.

— Ну ничего себе замок Синей Бороды! — присвистнул спустившийся в подвал Клинт.

— Там девушка… Живая ещё, — сумел прохрипеть Тони.

Локи оглянулся, Клинт подошёл к висящему крайним телу, проверил пульс и покачал головой.

— Извини, приятель.

— Ничего, главное, ты цел, — Локи притянул Тони к себе. Обнять за шею, уткнуться в плечо. Кажется, теперь он начинает верить, что всё и впрям закончилось. Благополучно.

— Стив нашёл его костюм и дотащил до квинджета, — коснувшись рации в ухе, сообщила Наташа. — Спрашивает, нужна ли помощь.

— Сожгите здесь всё и догоняйте нас, — распорядился Локи. Тони только успел подумать, что это довольно опрометчивое заявление, догонять всех будет он, если вообще сможет идти, как Локи вдруг присел, развернулся, и миг спустя Тони уже лежал на широкой мягкой спине, свесив ноги по бокам и обхватив волка за шею. — Держись крепче, — пролаял волк и потрусил к лестнице.

— Эй, а меня ты отказался покатать! — крикнул им вслед Клинт.

— Да, такова жизнь, — насмешливо добавила Наташа. — Даже Серые Волки предпочитают Иванам-царевичам Иванов-дураков!

Тони лишь фыркнул, прижимаясь щекой к меху на загривке. Некстати всплыла мысль о медвежьей лапе, и его снова замутило.

— Успокойся, медвежатиной он тебя кормил, медвежатиной, — неожиданно пролаял волк. — Там за домом сарай со свежеободранной тушей, я чую. Иногда ему обычная дичь всё же перепадала. Держись лучше крепче и постарайся не заснуть, пока не добежим до квинджета, а то подпортишь счастливый конец свежими синяками.


End file.
